This invention relates to lighting, including high intensity discharge lighting and light emitting diode lighting.
The HID (High Intensity Discharge) exterior lighting industry has suffered from energy inefficiencies and light degradation over the useful life of an HID luminaire. The result has been high maintenance costs and energy waste. The Light Emitting Diode (LED) stands as one of the possible answers if engineered correctly.
The LED has two weaknesses: 1—heat (the TJ junction has a temperature determined by the manufacturer of the LED product, that should not be exceeded or the life hours of the LED product will diminish) and, 2—excessive drive current (the higher the drive current the shorter the life of the LED product, the lower the drive current the longer the life of the LED product).